


Prisoner Of Love 08

by 1ucifinil_610



Category: criska - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ucifinil_610/pseuds/1ucifinil_610
Summary: NC-17预警，下作警告，黄色废料。现在退出还来得及。(๑ơ ₃ ơ)♥上错车也不要来骂我，楼主不仅变态还很玻璃心。(´-ι_-｀)请不要上升真人。请不要上升真人。请不要上升真人。





	Prisoner Of Love 08

　　克里斯没有回家，而是跟着里卡多回到他独居的公寓。甫一进门，克里斯还来不及感叹为什么一个学生能住这么大的房子，就被里卡多推进他的房间里，再度纠缠起来。

　　现在谁也没有多余的精力去说话了，手指动作取代了语言，替他们倾诉对彼此的渴求。克里斯的手伸进了里卡多的上衣里，沿着腰线徐徐抚摸着温和的肌理，那份温度从他的掌心扩散到周身，令克里斯感到安心。而里卡多也衔着他的耳垂，像在似有若无的挑逗。

　　他们相拥着倒在床上，克里斯翻了个身，将里卡多压在身下，这才发觉里卡多的眼下有两道干涸的泪痕。

　　“我在这个房间里，这张床上，想过你很多次。”里卡多呢喃道：“你呢？克里斯，你想过我吗？”

　　克里斯抹去里卡多的泪痕，用发胀的部位顶住他：“我每天都想。”

　　以是他们放纵自己迅速置身于这场即将来临的性事当中。克里斯和里卡多都是第一次，他们的每个动作都仅仅遵循作为男性的本能，却能通过紧贴的皮肤触碰到对方激动颤抖的灵魂。

　　裸裎相对的刺激让这两个少年险些缴械投降，青涩美好的肉体无疑是最好的催情剂。克里斯凝目着他的卡卡，如同凝目上帝最杰出的作品，半明半暗的光线衬得里卡多的脸多出几分不真实的美感，像浸泡在纯洁与肉欲兑成的圣水里长大的天使。

　　克里斯半撑着身体，从里卡多的眉心起渐次向下吻去，吻他唇角上细小的伤痕，埋首在他的肩窝里舔舐，捻弄缀在他胸膛上的乳头，绕过腹肌，直奔而下——里卡多的喉间忽然溢出一声甜美而生涩的呻吟，那温柔细致的折磨让男孩浑身战栗。欲拒还迎的姿态似是更加鼓舞着克里斯，克里斯安抚性地亲了亲里卡多的肚脐，而后掰开他的双腿，直接将已然半勃的性器和紧闭的后穴展露出来。

　　“克里斯，”里卡多垂眸唤他，“你要进来吗？”

　　克里斯暗自搜肠刮肚地飞快回忆了一遍他所了解的全部性知识，低声答道：“我会的，但是首先得让你舒服，你家有润滑剂么？”

　　“当然没有！我根本没想到我会和你……”里卡多咽了一口口水，“做这种事情。”

　　“好吧。”克里斯探身去拿放在床头柜上的凡士林，挤出一部分，转而抹在里卡多后穴的褶皱上：“放轻松，疼的话就告诉我，我会停下来。”

　　里卡多点点头，强忍着不适，任凭沾满凡士林的手指钻进体内，沿着腔道直往上顶，顶得眩晕感铺天盖地。但当克里斯的手指突然擦过某一个点时，里卡多便感觉下腹酝酿出了一片快慰的浪花，括约肌也随之慢慢放松下来。

　　实际上克里斯的阴茎也早已硬得发痛，但对里卡多的怜惜远胜于自己的欲望，他不想和里卡多的第一次就伤害到他。他再三确认着里卡多的后穴已容得下三根手指，肠腔也变得柔软湿润，才以龟头抵着里卡多的穴口，柔声询问道：“可以吗？”

　　得到肯定的答复后，克里斯终于进入了那片他觊望已久的花园——犹如在沙漠中行走已久的旅人，发现了一片生命力旺盛的绿洲，身体中每个空虚的细胞都在欢叫着充实。

　　他在和卡卡做爱！这个梦幻般的念头在脑海中噼里啪啦地爆炸开来。克里斯兴奋地咬住里卡多突起的喉结，身下尝试着缓缓抽出，再整根插进。手也不闲着，他撸动里卡多的性器，用指腹摩挲伞盖顶端的马眼，尽力让里卡多也感到舒适。

　　最初被插入的钝痛逐渐褪去，快感随着前方恰到好处的力道和后穴里小心翼翼的抽动而一层盖过一层。里卡多唇间逸出一丝愉悦的喘息：“好棒……克里斯……”

　　见状，克里斯抽送的力度不由加大，囊袋在身下人的臀沟处拍打着，发出淫靡的啪啪声响。里卡多的阴茎被顶得流水，淌了克里斯满手，可他已顾不得羞耻，高潮行将袭来，他和克里斯携手攀上顶峰，就像荒瘠的土地开出了玫瑰，和煦的春风融化了冬日的坚冰般妙不可言。

　　克里斯也释放了出来，不过他并不着急退出，而以半软的性器在甬道内连续抽插，很快又硬了起来。他们的躯体交叠在一起，在情欲的海洋里载浮载沉。这一次快感持续的时间更长，里卡多被干得几乎说不出话，只能吮吸克里斯火热的双唇发泄着，爽得无以言喻。

　　克里斯宠溺地抱着里卡多，让他直起身来，二人换了一个姿势。里卡多坐在克里斯的大腿上，后背贴着前胸，双腿大敞，面朝大床旁的穿衣镜，那里面正上演着缠绵的情节。里卡多难堪地别开头，却被克里斯扣住下巴，硬要他去看那幅场景。

　　“卡卡，你看，我在操你。”克里斯扶着他的腰，诱惑的声音在耳旁响起：“你是我的。”

　　里卡多越忍着不去看，镜子里的画面便越清晰，他清清楚楚地看见自己水光淋淋的后穴夹着一根紫红色的粗长阴茎。那肉棍从容拔出时发出啵地一声轻响，湿腻的龟头顶在闭合不上的穴眼外画圈戳弄，过后又深深地操进去，撞在敏感点上，屡屡捣弄的同时翻起嫩红的穴肉。“啊——啊——！”在肉体和视觉的双重冲击下，里卡多失控地哭出了声，性器颤巍巍地流出了第二股精液。

　　克里斯觉得自己也快射了，他着迷地吻着里卡多的耳廓，加快了腰部挺动速度，精关一松，微凉的精液直灌进里卡多炙热的身体深处。

　　历经两次疯狂的性爱，里卡多累得趴在床上，大口大口地喘气。克里斯这才顿然意识到他做得有些过火，里卡多的肛门完全被他操开了，穴眼红肿，形成一个深色的小洞，精液汩汩地往外冒。克里斯担心里卡多明天会因此发烧拉肚子，连忙抱着他去浴室洗澡，给他清理，虽然洗着洗着又把阴茎塞了进去……这回连克里斯都觉得快散架了。

　　“晚安，卡卡。”收拾好一切后，克里斯替熟睡的里卡多捻好被角，在他额头上落下轻轻一吻，随即也躺了下来。心底暗骂自己太过放肆，像个精虫上脑的禽兽。

　　但是，他的美梦成真了——他爱的人就睡在身边，毫不设防，他从未如此贴近过他的心。这是克里斯十九年的人生里，最幸福的一天。


End file.
